


Reflecting

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Coping, Gen, Gen or Slash, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the mornings, Sam isn't sure he can face the day. </p><p>Pre-CA:TWS, set shortly after Sam's return to civilian life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflecting

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Angst, hints at sad canon events, possible mental illness.
> 
>  
> 
> For fan-flashworks for the Mirror challenge.

Sam got out of the shower, dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

His fist moved gently across the mirror, wiping the steam away so he could make out his face.

He stared for a moment.

It was strange. That he still looked the same.

He still felt it, like a hole in his chest. Seemed like that kind of shit should of left a scar at least, some rough patch of skin he could feel, solid and warped, with his own hands. Not just an image of a memory that’s too confidential to ever talk about.

“You have work to do today,” Sam ordered himself in the mirror. His eyes willed his reflection to believe.

He exhaled, loud, then looked down at the sink, bracing his arms on the counter.

“People need your help,” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes. He tried to find the energy to stand upright, to hurry off to the VA and do what needed to be done. “Good people.”

He leaned down further, curling up against the counter. He took three deep breaths.

He stood up, looked his reflection in the eye. “You survived, you bastard. That’s just how it is.”

He nodded, turned away from the mirror, and got dressed.


End file.
